Whatever It Takes
by ArcherArtemis
Summary: A songfic/oneshot. Rated for saftey. 'Whatever It Takes' belongs to Lifehouse. Features Daniel O'Shea and Samantha Shaw's breakup.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the song 'Whatever It Takes'. The amazing and brilliant Lifehouse does!

However, I do own the characters Samantha Shaw and Daniel O'Shea. They are two characters from one of my stories. This is a oneshot/songfic about their breakup. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

-Archer

* * *

She looked up into his face, into those blue eyes that she loved. Searching for a shred of hope. A sliver. "Look, I'm--"

Danny gazed back, brushing his fingertips lightly against her cheek, smiling sadly. "No. I'm sorry, Sammy. I can't..."

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way_

"I didn't realize--"

His hand withdrew abruptly and she fell silent.

She watched as his eyes harden, saw the line of his mouth tighten slightly. "It's okay. It's over. You can go and be happy, now. It's better for the both of us."

Her breath caught in her throat. No. _No_. _No, no, no... _He was going to leave. Leave after all this time. Leave because of her mistake.

_The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay_

"Danny, I'll do whatever it takes. Please, I'll turn this around. I can--"

"...change?" He smiled that same sad smile again. She hated to see it on his face.

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

He paused, eyes softening. They were sympathetic. Almost pitying. Like it was already over.

"Maybe you can change, Sam. Maybe this is all wrong--"

"Don't do this, Danny." She cut in, suddenly furious. She stared up at him, biting her lip. "Don't say it."

He stepped backwards, not breaking her gaze. "You see, Sam? See what you're doing?" Suddenly, he looked regretful. "I thought it would be perfect. And it was. For a while. But I can't keep up with you, anymore. You're so distant, these days. I can't tell what you're thinking." The right side of his mouth lifted up in a slight crooked smile and she felt her heart accelerate. That was the Danny that she loved.

_She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

But his next words nearly stopped her racing pulse. "And that's why I need to go." The familiar smile shifted to a forced one. "You're a great person, Samantha. But you're not the right one for me. I'm not good for you. Find another guy. One that actually understands you. Find the right guy and be happy."

She struggled to stay above her overwhelming panic. Her hand reached for him and fell awkwardly when he stepped back even further.

"Let me go, Sam." The voice had a hint of a warning. "Don't follow me. It's better if it's a clean break."

"Danny, what can I..."

He shook his head before she finished, eyes turning desperate. "You can't do anything. I'm sorry. But I've made my decision. Nothing can change this."

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better_

"I love you. I still love you."

"Sammy...please..." His voice cracked slightly, and he didn't move when she took a step towards him. He stared helplessly, wavering as she continued on, closing the distance.

"Don't, Danny. Don't." She whispered, taking the final step between them and gazing into his face. "I can change this."

And then his lips were on hers, fierce and hard, one of his hands sliding up to the small of her back. Without even realizing it, her hands were cupped around his face, pulling him closer, holding him against her until it was hard to pull a breath into her constricted chest. A ragged breath tore through him as she stretched up on her toes to kiss him back, forcing every ounce of hope and strength she had left into it.

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over_

"Danny...Danny...you do love me..." she murmured, tilting away so his lips could graze her cheek.

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around_

He froze.

Startled, she drew back, only to see a horrified expression dawn over his face.

"No. Sam, I didn't mean to..." the words came out choked and his hands dropped away from her, clenching into fists as he backed away, knuckles white. "I shouldn't have..." His back hit the door and he swung around, seizing the handle.

_I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And believe that I can change_

Sam let him go. There was nothing left. He was right. She watched, silent tears streaming down her face, as the door slowly swung on its hinges.

And clicked shut.

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes..._


End file.
